


Kingdom Hearts: Venvan Highschool AU {Hiatus}

by SeliaHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aced teaches Ven things, I’m too lazy so I’ll put in tags later into the story, M/M, Passing Out, Safety first, SeliaHearts, Vanitas a silly virgin, Ventus being a total, forced make outs, forced relationships - Freeform, hot make outs, i made my own tag, yeah i did a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliaHearts/pseuds/SeliaHearts
Summary: “Eh?! Why am I involved?!”  The raven confronted his blond teacher.Who said it was easy being a teacher?Who made the rules?I had nothing to do with this!“You’re the only witness-““That just make it more logical for me to not be involved.”How did they end up like this? In a quarrel between the wits. Getting sucked into a conflict they never asked for.His student scowled. A click up his tongue. ‘I don’t wanna deal with his BS’“I saw nothing-““Stop lying to me Vanitas. We were both there!”“Then deal it yourself!”What else could they do?“Not get involved. Now leave me alone!”“I’m afraid as your teacher, I can’t do that.”He looked down, couldn’t take the serious look the blond was giving him. But he didn’t step down. “You can’t do anything to help me. Not even leaving me alone!” He raised his hand in assault but was grabbed to face his teacher.“We’ll get through this, Vanitas”“Damn teacher, nobody can get in the way of the organisation.”





	1. 99 problems and you’re one of them

We wear red so they don't see us bleed~

Hundred dollar bills under our sleeve~

We intend not to sleep till we're dead~

Drink our problems right out of our heads~

Singing ooh~

Trouble~ (Trouble - Valerie)

Earphones attached two both sides of his ears. Full blasting through his eardrums until the people near him could hear. Not that he ever gave bs about.

And not like the people around him even cared. Nobody did, and it was okay. Until he reached the front of the school gates. ‘Thus another forceful day comes, goodbye earphones.’ He unclogged his ears just to receive the small ringing that came with it.

Students were flooding those halls. Prodigies were leaning on their lockers. There’s the cheerleader squad. The geeks. The jocks. And all that status quo stuff.

What was the rule again. Right. ‘Stick to the status quo’. And were did Vanitas fit in this. No where. Nobody really saw anything in him. 

Heck, who would? He wasn’t any attention whore in this school. No. That made him no different from the others. 

Yes, there was a group for people like him. It was ‘the average’. 

Vanitas would call it the group of nobodies but apparently in this school; Nobodies were superior. They were in a group they called ‘The organisation’ or ‘Organisation 13’.

Was it because there were 13 people? That remained a mystery and can’t be assumed. Weird right? Despite knowing and getting along with some people in each clique, he doesn’t give a fuck.

He was usually seen as ‘the tired kid’ that nobody got close too. What the hell are they talking about? Half the school knew him since kindergarten. He just didn’t shine like the others and he liked that.

They also say that he’s too emotional. Then get away from me if you can’t handle my shitty attitude. Not my problem. To sum it all up, Vanitas was your typical introvert with an attitude.

Though there were people who tolerate him. Probably because they were related or something. “Vani!!!!” An annoyingly loud scream of his ‘nickname’ that he didn’t really like, came down the hall. 

Not just that, no the daily morning embarrassment didn’t stop there. How could it? When you have to tolerate with Sora’s antics all the time.

They weren’t really close. Sora was just clingy with his cousins. “Sora! Get back here!” And here comes another irritating family member. 

Gee, what’s the big idea with the whole family in the neighbourhood. Where they that close? Vanitas didn’t see it. “Van! Van! Roxas wants to kill me!”

“You should’ve seen this coming you idiot.” Knowing Roxas’ temper, he should’ve been aware. Even after Vanitas moved away 12 years ago and recently came back. He knew better than to test Roxas’ rage. Sora was still Sora. The guy was hard to forget. 

“Sor, get off of me.” He told the brunette that was currently hugging his waist from behind, as if he were a shield that could actually protect him from Roxas. Now he was just in between them, causing a scene that everyone was too familiar with to even bother now. “Help me out here Vanitas!” He said from behind. The other sighed and took a self glance at his other cousin. 

“What did he do this time?”  
“Take a guess,”

Great now he was being difficult. “Come on Rox. You know I’m bad at guessing.” “That’s BS!” He spat out, clearly very pissed. Now he had to bother and observe, now what was so different. Oh, why hadn’t he noticed this. A small chuckle almost came out. He tried holding it in. Especially when Rox had clearly pointed it out.

Sora had dyed his hair blond, how did he miss that. 

Ah! Right. Introverts don’t look people in the eye.

“It’s not FUNNY! You trying to get me suspended?” He was of course being a total drama queen about it. Originally, he had the highlight shade of brown like Sora. But his new look actual suited him. Though, Vanitas felt like he’s seen another person similar to him now.

It’s at the tip of his tongue, for some reason it wouldn’t come out. Ah shit.

His realising moment was interrupted with both cousins bickering. “Ah come on Rox, You’re over exaggerating. Cloud didn’t say anything.” “Yeah, spitting out your morning coffee in the morning said nothing.”

Sora broke into laughter, Van almost joined him but then thought he was too young to die. “I’m sure they won’t suspend you for that. Besides, it suits you.” Vanitas decided he wouldn’t keep his opinions to himself. This caused the now blond to stutter a little.  
‘Vanitas giving compliments? He must be in a good mood’ “T-thanks”.

‘I’m only in a good mood cause i got to listen to my Mp3 before I came here’ but they didn’t need to know that. They actually didn’t know much about Vanitas, honestly. Since, he just moved back from a place called the ‘Badlands’. Despite that name, he said it wasn’t all that bad. You know, other that the social criticisms that’s so famous there. Maybe that was what made him into the person he was now.

He’s gotten better though. Talking more. Tolerating more. His cousins helped change him from the complete edge-lord he used to be. Maybe still is. Though they had help.

And here they come. “Sora! I’m not done with you yet!”. He made clawed fingers as if he was about to clobber the boy. “Really guys? This early....*yawn” they heard a soft yawn from behind. And there was that idiot’s redheaded crush. Roxas stuttered to act cool. “Oh, Rox.... I didn’t notice you there” ouch “did you change something?”

They’re so called group had moved from the walkway toward the lockers. Where Roxas was supposingly trying to swoon Lea. ‘The brat can’t take a hint that 1) Lea has a boyfriend or 2) He’s too short to get to his level. Well all of them were if they had to compare to Lea.’

The redhead was leaning on the lockers as he waited for Rox. They had most classes together. Fortune for Rox, not so fortunate for the other’s bf, aka the berserker of this hellhole. The blue freak was so fierce and strick towards everyone, but he got along more Lea. People thought it was because they were childhood friends or something. Majority of the people here actually support them. Heck, even Sora was bi.

Currently, everyone thinks Roxas was straight or hectosexual. Since he started dating Xion and whatever, though he was still interested in Lea. Even though all three of them were best friends before they started this dating shit and stuff. Never effected their relationship though. ‘Sometimes’ they’d get along with Isa.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!

That made Vanitas sigh. It was time for another wasteful day of class. He questions why he had to take them, especially Music. Which was the class he had now. He never planned on being a musician or anything. So why was it soooo necessary for everyone to take up that class. “It’s either music or arts, Van.” Sora used to say. “And I’d rather hit something than stare at some naked dude.” Well at least that made his perspective better. Heck! What was he thinking. No it didn’t.

He had 99 problems and a fucking teacher was one of them

He got along just fine with the others though. Sir Ira, Gula and Miss Ava were cool and fun to hang with. One of the main reasons he’s always at the teachers lounge every day. Some even said, Miss Invi and Sir Aced were pretty strick with their teachings. So he put a point to actually avoid being on their bad side.

The only teacher he didn’t get along with and possibly out right despise is-

“Okay class let’s start this with a bang!- ah, Kecin get your hands off of Stacy. I didn’t mean that bang.” Before anything could even start, the class- no, his class was already filled with laughter. And who was this? Ventus Ward the teacher of the fucking year. 

“Now, I’d like for everyone to go to your places. Today, we’re going to rehearse ‘Dearly Beloved’. I’m sure you guys should’ve gotten it memorised already.” He made that, ‘tapping on the side of the forehead thing’. Just to tease one of his students about their irregular habit. 

Lea shrugged a bit to the back of his seat. “Yes Sir, got it memorised.” Placing lots of giggles from the girls, mostly. 

Vanitas was absolutely sick of it. Luckily, Ventus never really paid that much attention to him. He wasn’t bad or good. He was on the line of avenger, very average. Not causing trouble or impressing said teacher. He just blended in with the crowd.

He had nothing to offer. Just needed to pass this class and be done with it. But that wasn’t the reason he disliked Ventus so much. It was the way he was so calm and cool about everything. Not only the girls flocked over him like pigeons on breed, the guys do that too. But what irritated him the most was how he influenced both of his cousins. 

They mostly stick together for reasons Vanitas assume to not want to know or get involved with. Sora used to pursue him to hang out a few times but only to be rejected in the end. Vanitas simply didn’t want to get involved. It wasn’t worth the trouble to get more people to tolerate or judge him.

The class started playing ‘Dearly Beloved’. There were some perks Vanitas found while joining this wretched class. His love in music despite his protest in learning the god damned subject. The usual instrument he’d pick up was the flute. Thought that lead to more secrets about his life.

“Vanitas, you’re off key.” Ah, he remembered his name..... wonderful. Vanitas shrugged an irritated responses and just glared his way until the was on key. “That’s more like it.” The teacher encouraged. That was why they liked him so much. His looks, talents and personality weren’t everything but perfect. 

He was young too. Maybe around a few years older than the graduators this year. Girls would always squeal every time they talk or anything if the would just wink or look at their direction. No one would judge if even guys would do the same. Though despite all those major reasons. ‘It’s not possible for a guy like that to be single’ Vanitas thought. All that rambling in his head about that guy made him wonder. ‘He’s Probably dating some hot model out of school’. If any of his fans ever found out they would probably 1) get heartbroken or 2) make another fucking ship club about said couple’. Because they believe that Ventus deserves the best for his hard work in teaching an unpopular subject. 

Funny how that suddenly became everyone’s favourite subject. What a joke. “Vanitas, you’re off key again.” He said his name again. What’s so different today. Maybe Vanitas was just out of it. He tried to catch up. It would’ve been embarrassing to be called out a third time. Though that wouldn’t be a problem when Ventus just sighed in the end. For the rest of the class, he taught us more notes and how to use them and 

Riiiiiiiiing!

That marks the first session of the week’s music class. They almost had it every day. “Alright class, thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of the day of school” yeah right.

“Vanitas, can I see you during recess? There’s something I’d like to address.” BS . Nodding he just left before he saw Sora, Roxas and Lea having a conversation with him.

Ventus

“Is your cousin okay. He doesn’t look so good today.” Ventus asked the Key cousins. Sora and Roxas Key looked at one another questioningly. They both shooked. “That’s weird, he was in a good mood before.”

“Guys, come on. We’ll be late for our next class.” Ventus excused them and they left. He was still concerned though. Did he do something? Doesn’t matter he’ll find out once recess comes.

Vanitas

Why was his fucking heart racing like a bitch?

Well, maybe it’s because the teacher you thought muatally didn’t give a damn about you suddenly wants to address something at recess. Now he’s constantly questioning why time is suddenly moving so fast today.

By absolutely no time, the third bell rang. And Vanitas felt like drowning in his seat to not get up. Why was he so flustered and pacing? He was brought out of thoughts when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around, and the he was. Rei Dawn. Riku’s step brother. They got along. Damn it, who was he kidding. Vanitas was more comfortable with Rei than anyone else. Sometimes he could even be clingy. In no more than 10 seconds, Vanitas who was sitting had wrapped his arms around Rei’s waist. Him reacting by patting the others head.

“How’s class? I haven’t seem you all day.” Vanitas usually tells-him everything but for now he just shook his head around the other’s stomach area. A bit of an act of nuzzling like a fucking kitten. Thought he swore if this guy ever called him that, he’d surely be dead. “Don’t wanna talk about it?” He heard the other sigh. Though, genuinely he’d always tolerate with him. And that means all the time, despite some secrets Vanitas keeps from him.

“Come on, let’s get-“ Vanitas suddenly let go and stood up. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to go first. Sir Ventus wants ta see me.” Before the other could ask anything else, Vanitas sprinted towards the exit. He’s always like that. He was either just an empty shell or an emotional mess. Either way, he refuses to let anyone get too close. Not even Rei. The other sighed as he was left, “then I’ll find out after school then.”

Let’s just get this over with- he was grabbed and pulled into a corner. Giving out a small yelp as he was dragged by one none other than, “Seifer!”. “Avoiding me, aren’t ya? Now let’s get on with our daily quarrel, shall we?” Grinning, he lead them to the washroom. You know, the one that’s abandoned ever since a new one was place. More-so, it was far out of anyone’s sight. Totally unnoticeable. How convenient.

He gestured towards the door. ‘Ah Shit, how could I forget about this asshole .’ Right, Ven occupied him mind for half the day of school. Seifer was one of the 99 problems he had going on, though today the guy was a bit eager than usual. It sorta confused Vanitas for a moment before he decided he didn’t give a shit.

“Bitches first” asshole.

It wasn’t a routine that Vanitas actually agreed on. He was threatened with other problems that might occur if he ever missed this messed up deal. What the fuck was this asshole’s deal now? So instead of facing more problems, stress and other assholes to deal with, he would rather just suck one and be done with it.

He walked in. Guess Venny’s got ta wait. The minute the door had shut and when he heard a clicking sound. He braised himself for the forceful impact. 

Though for some reason, things weren’t as fast as it always was. Instead of the jerk out right fucking his mouth like per-usual, the bastard was kissing him. No No No went through his head. They don’t kiss, nor do they fuck. Every day the bastard would come up to him and just blow. Why did he change it today? This was breaking the rules that they set.

‘Thought Seifer wouldn’t kiss the same mouth that sucked him’ wonders never end for him huh?

Up against the wall, he continued to be push while trying to push that jerk away. Only to brace for more impact when he was lifted above the ground. No no this was not happening! 

When the jerk noticed that his attempts weren’t working he found a better idea. Going down from the mouth that refused to open, he attacked the neck. Or at least the pulse to calm this brat down. 

Sucking on his neck only left a small yelp. Good enough for the bean-head to shove his whole tongue in. Vanitas was now petrified, he bit down. Causing the jerk to release him and take a few steps back to see himself bleeding. “Bitch! What was that for?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” 2 more weeks and the deal was over. The jerk would delete that photo and that’s it. Photo was just a picture of him that was forced into a slutty dress. Nothing to big of a deal, right? Nope, he didn’t know how that bastard got his hands on it but those were he days Vanitas was submitted into bullying from his old town. Yet, it never became a case since he didn’t have it in him to say anything.

“Wouldn’t it be a blast if everyone had a copy of this.” “Especially your cousins, what would they think of you then.” He held out the photo that he transferred to his phone. Better yet, it’s been modified to look more clearer. Seifer mentioned that he had his sources. Vanitas shrugged, why did he have to deal with this idiot. He didn’t move when the guy got closer. Close enough to breathe and whisper into his ear. Breathing slowing and seductively.

“Come on babe, you’re so good with your mouth. You gotta at least let me treat you a bit.” He paused just to blow into his earhole, sending a repeated shiver down his spine. “You know, like the cock slut you are.” Why haven’t he pushed this jerk away yet? Where’s his strength? Ah there it is.

He invertedly push that blabber mouth away. Looking at him with eyes full of hate. “Delete that photo, now” Seifer gave him a blank stare before pulling out his phone and showing Vanitas that one picture has been deleted. 10 more to go. “Wait don’t tell me.... ah hah! I see. You’re a virgin. No wonder you’re scared.” He laughed to himself for a minute, enjoying his new discovery. Van was left still, was he scared. Why did he show fear to the likes of-.

“No matter I guess I can wait” what the hell did that meant you bastard?  
He started undoing his own belts, guess normal starts now then. “Kneel”

+~+

When Seifer was satisfied he left first , leaving Vanitas to recollect his words from before.

“Imagine your cousins seeing this”  
“I can wait”  
“You know what? You’re better of making money out of this”

‘Yeah, dirty money’ he thought to himself. He stood up in front of the mirror to clean himself. Before he was done, he noticed a spot that wouldn’t come off. ‘Ah great! Bastard left a mark!’

His reaction darkened when he realised that Ventus wanted to see him. He slammed his forehead onto the sink’s edge, leaving a small purple bruise in its place. Whatever . He’ll just say he fell or something.

When he walked toward Ven’s office. Yes the music teacher had his own office since he was also a PE teacher and part of the council. He was a big shot among the teachers too, (sarcastic yay from Vanitas). He tried to avoid as many eye contact as possible, his ghostly pale skin was probably still red, goes with his lips and that hickey. Hope Ven would just let it slid.

“You’re late, figures. Where have you been-“ that was when he looked up from his papers and saw him. Unusually messed up than during their morning period. “Vanitas” ah, his name again. “What happened” he was almost about to get up from his chair but Vanitas sat down in the room before it was necessary. “Nothing, I just fell.”

Ventus quietly observed the boy. “No you didn’t fell.” Vanitas moved a bit to the back of his chair. How did? “Then can you just let it go?” He didn’t give his teacher the slightest eye contact. Not to mention that his throat felt horrible now. “Tell me the truth, Vanitas.” His voice was soft and easy. Yeah, easy to lure anyone he wants. But not Vanitas, he knew better. He didn’t respond to the demand. Just trying to get this over with when the bell rings. He glance at the clock on his desk. 11:15, 15 minutes to go. 

Ventus cleared his throat to grab his student’s attention. When that hardly worked he decided he’ll have to let it go for now and ask him a different question. “Have you eaten, yet?”

Vanitas was listening. The thought of food came in mind. Mistake! His stomach had betrayed him at the moment and a small growl was heard. Oh so he wish Ventus was deaf at the moment. At what happened he hung his head down when Ventus grinned at him. Obviously his question was answered.

“Well then, how about you eat with me then. I think I bought too much.” He pointed at the wrapped ‘food’, probably, with his thumb. Vanitas could tell those were burgers from a fast food restaurant near here. And he wasn’t an idiot to believe that the man had ‘accidentally’ bought too much. BS, especially since his mouth still had the taste to Seifer earlier.

Ventus directed Vanitas to sit by the coffee table in there and waited for him to get drinks. “I can do that” he insisted. “Okay then, we’ll talk as we eat. Oh if you’re gonna make drinks, I’ll have my coffee black.” “Do you really need that much caffeine?” He questioned before he noticed some eyebags underneath his eyes. They weren’t noticeable when he wore his glasses. “Yes, in matter of fact, i do”.

Once they’ve settled with their food and drinks, they ate. 

Vanitas merely watched as the teacher chew on his burger while he just waited to touch his. With a sigh, he started unwrapping his which sent a curve at the edge of Ven’s lips. “This is the first time we’ve eaten together, Vanitas.” He didn’t respond, probably trying to not think about the odd taste in his mouth. But he was listening and only giving small nods.

“You know, your cousins and friends come here often.”  
They probably had nothing better to do.  
Besides, who needs his friends company  
“I’ve asked them before to why you never came with them”  
Seifer  
“They told me that you’re often somewhere else.”  
He talks too much  
“Or you just didn’t wantta see me.”  
His voice  
He needed water.  
“Vanitas, are you facing any problems lately?”  
His hand was touched, gently being soothen and calmed by kind fingers. Rubbing circles around them. He didn’t notice he had stopped eating when the bell rang.

Riiiiiing!

Saved by the bell. He gathered himself and left before Ventus could call out to him. “Vanitas!” He’s gone.

Ventus

Something isn’t right. ‘Neither Sora nor Roxas knew what was going on with their cousin, he’s acting strange,’ was it bullying? Was the organisation threatening him? Lea and Roxas had mentioned that they were finding new recruits but-

I won’t let them get their hands on him, he promised himself. 

No, Vanitas doesn’t even know that this war is happening. Unless Sora pr Roxas spilled the beans, which Ven would probably kill them for. The stepped on front of his door locking it and covering the windows. His room was darker now, then he heard a beep from his computer screen. The screen read ‘Aqua’. She was calling.

He answered. “Yeah Aqua, what’s the hold up?” On screen was a beautiful blue haired woman. She looked somewhat irritated by his question, so he decided to refrain. “I mean, any progress with finding the true organisation’s identity?” He heard a sigh.

“ nope nothing here, how’s your half going?”  
Maybe he shouldn’t have ask her  
“I don’t think the ‘organisation’ here are really anything but the student council.”

He shrugged upwards towards the screen. “Is Terra doing okay?” He heard a half groan from behind that sounded like it hurt. 

“He’s recovering “

Ventus held his forehead together. “These guys are really dangerous Aqua”

“I know, that’s why we ‘The guardians of light’ will stop them”

What a grand name.

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I find something useful”

Their conversation ended.

The Guardians of Light, a secret force that protects the greater good and justice. Ventus, Terra and Aqua were part of it. Along with Sora and Roxas and most of their friends. What’s so special about them are that they have the will and heart to fight for what’s right. This will was shaped into a weapon known as the keyblade.

But those in their group who didn’t weld it were still great help to their side. Examples were, Naminé, Diz, Leon, Claud and Zack. Though they’ve kept it a secret up until now. 

Vanitas didn’t know what was going on. That puts him in the middle of danger if the enemy ever find out Sora or Roxas’ identity. For some reason, Ventus felt like he couldn’t let that happen, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, leave a comment, kudo or anything


	2. You are 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here’s a really long chapter

Falling too fast to prepare for this~

Tripping in the world could be dangerous~

Everybody circling, it's vulturous~

Negative, nepotist~ 

-What ever it takes by Imagine Dragons

The last bell finally rang and marked the end to the first day of the week. Which also means Monday was his shift to take out the trash. Literally.

Since his shared shift partner ditched him and most of the students were already off jacking with each other. Sora and his friends were probably off to their ‘evening work’ since that’s what they call it. Vanitas never questioned any further than just assuming they just had some weird sexual or gay shit going on that he had no fucks to butt in.

Either way, he ends up seeing them the next morning should be fine.

The school was mostly empty now. Halls were silent compared to when there were people. Of course, it felt like a ghost town that sent shivers down his spine.

Though, passed that creepy ass feeling, it was quite calm and peaceful. Not what anyone would expect from a public school but Vanitas would enjoy his ass of it for as long as he could.

Fuck, he could fall asleep here if he wasn’t careful. It’s actually only been a few times since he’s found ‘his’ sanctuary. Home was just a bit too sad. Despite both places being empty.

After he was done, again he decided to stay a little longer. Just laying in a class for awhile since it wasn’t locked. It kept him thinking, why wasn’t it locked? Why were there no janitors? Even guards?

Did principal Yen Sid not care if -oh idk, someone tried to rob the school. The thought made himself laugh a bit. ‘Yeah, like anyone would rob this dump.’ Laying down on his back at the teacher’s desk, he let himself daze for awhile.

At home, there wasn’t much to do other than taking care of his daily needs himself. His parents weren’t home. Not because they didn’t want to be. They just couldn’t most of the time. Understanding as he is, regardless it was still fucking depressing. 

The neighbourhood itself was a bit depressing to him since he’d never bothered to approach anyone. When anyone came knocking at the door, probably Sora or anyone else who didn’t understand the term ‘leave me alone’, on normal days he’d just pretend to be sleeping in his room. If he was up for it, the door would open. It was like that now, his doors would casually open to most people he knew. There was this one time, Sora dragged him out to meet this really beautiful blue haired lady, though he didn’t bother remembering her name, still.

Thinking about girls made him feel wrong about himself. He shrugged off the thought, his mind telling him to just blame Seifer and when it was all over. 

He let out a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding, turning to a side to curl up a bit. No one was here, it’s okay. He hated that asshole for many reasons. But at the same time, hated a really nice person too. Was he just that horrible? No. He just didn’t know what to feel anymore.

He glanced at the window from his laying position. Five stories, should be painless enough. Had he lost his patience? His mind? No. This was never any of his options. He’d never even go as low as cutting himself. So why was the urge to strong all the sudden. 

Desperately, he tried to snap out of it. Maybe it was time to head home now.

Blang! Bomk!

Noises of lockers slamming against something ached his ears a bit. ‘Was there still someone in the school?!’ His heart was beating fast, worried, irked, troubled and what will fuck him up the most.... curious.

Maybe he should hide somewhere. But the urge to go check it out was winning over the first option. 

Slowly, he tiptoed his way towards the door. Soundlessly and carefully, he peeked and observed. Something he might regret later, for the rest of his life. 

He saw something that he shouldn’t have seen. But it was so odd he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. There was fighting but not your regular street fight. It was more like those types of battles in those final fantasy games he played on his PS4.

There were strings of light and the sounds it made was as if he was wearing his headgear. It looked so real, mesmerising him from reality. What brought him back down to earth was the crashing against the door. ‘That felt too real’. He should hide now but then he realised, one of them were starting right at him with red eyes.

Like from the game but this was real, it was Vanitas jolt back away from the door. Lock! Lock! Lock!

Run! He told himself but his legs wouldn’t move for some reason. Then he looked down. There was a dark smoke covering the whole room floor. “Fuck!” He fell, making his entire body stick to the floor. Great! He didn’t imagine his death to be like this! 

Closing his eyes.....he prayed for mercy! Or any help to come. That was when he heard slicing noises from the other side and he was quickly freed from that wretched trap. He swiftly jostled to the other side of the room. This wasn’t his place at all.

That was when he was hair, blond hair! Holy moly! There were two of them, one of them with side sandy spikes and the other had a mullet. He couldn’t make out faces though, they were wearing masks. One of them wore a mask he knew so well he memorised the sigil. It clicked for a moment in his head. But the clicking didn’t stop even when the fight had barged into the room. 

That mark! That sigil!

It was the one with the mullet was wearing. He swore that he’ll never come across that sign again. For God he swore

‘13......Organisation 13... or The dark seekers!’

He had to leave! Now! While those two were still duking it out, not acknowledging his presence. He’d like to keep it that way.

Couching, he tried to soundlessly run for the door. Making it out only to be greeted by a great deal of a mess. ‘What the frick could have caused this?!’

For a small moment he froze before the noise of clashing blades brought him back. Carefully he leaped over whatever the debris the destruction caused. ‘Probably no school tomorrow!’

His thoughts were cut off short as he felt a great pain across his skull as he ran. Well, at least he thought he was still running before everything went black.

Ventus

“Get back here Demyx!” He shouted as his target made a run towards to door.. No more importantly, TOWARDS VANITAS!

No! Shouted in his head as he too sprinted after the dark seeker. What was Vanitas doing this late anyways?!

When he first saw him, the only thing that ran across his mind was to hold down Demyx to give him time to run.

Demyx probably caught on to the change of fighting style and is currently trying to take advantage of it. No, he wouldn’t go so low! The thought stopped as he already saw he was too late.

Holding his blade forward, pointing it toward his target, glaring at him. But what concerns him the most was who was in his arms. 

Currently, slung over the players shoulder was an unconscious Vanitas. His glare grew more tense as he thought of a plan to get this guy without harming his hostage.

“What’s with you?! Can’t strike me with this fella? D-don’t glare at me like that!” He sitarist stared at him. Then, something clicked in his head.

“Huh?! You don’t suppose, you know this kid. Man! You should really control your emotions more man” as he was blabbering, Ventus found an opening. 

Within seconds later, he was carrying an unconscious Vanitas in his arms. Carefully, he studied the sleeping boy for any wounds.

‘There are a few scratches and he’ll probably wake up with a head ache,’

With one hand he reached over for his phone, as he had Vanitas’ head lean on his shoulder. He dialled, and there was a click. 

“Rainfall, this is Wayward. I need someone to recover Destiny High for damages and a pick up for Demyx.”

“[You managed to catch him, good job Ve-Wayward. We’ll be there soon. Tie him up and retreat the scene]”

“Copy, out”

For another moment, he glanced at the boy’s face again. Keeping himself wondering, why he acted on edge all the sudden. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry”.

Was it just an adult’s worry because not everyone kiss someone on their forehead when they’re unconscious. 

They drove in his car and left the scene.

-Next Morning-

As expected, he woke up with a headache. If a mothertrucker was real, he would’ve assumed he was hit by one. Slowly he brought his hand up to clutch a lock of his hair and running into it as he rubbed the back of his head. ‘Where am i?’ 

Slowly, he open his eyes only to be greeted by a pair of soft blues. Hastily, he shot up and tried to get as far back as possible. Looking around, he was on his bed..... in his room.

Holding a hand to his head. He tried to recall what happened. Was it all just a dream? He didn’t remember going to bed. No! He didn’t remember going home at all. And more-so Ventus was in his room, staring down at him. Not saying a word. Just staring at him as if he was a stray kitten. He wasn’t having that, no the last logical thing he remembered was that he was at school. Maybe he just fell asleep.

Then he reminded himself that he was in his pyjamas. Did he miss school? All of him this is probably a dream. All of that of course. The Organisation, two blonde figures fighting and that monster at school. School! It couldn’t be destroyed, right?! That would just be too good.

“Did i doze off at school, again?” He tried to sound as logical as possible. And how did his teacher get in? Oh, Sora, mental face palm, of course. Yet, no answer from his teacher.

“Sorry, if I troubled you to send me home,” still no reply.  
“What time is it.” He glanced at his clock. It was midnight and his teacher’s face was still unreadable.  
“Um.. is there a reason, you’re here this late” his silence was getting annoying.

Vanitas was irritated. Why won’t this bastard answer him? Hey! If this guy was just going to sit and stare at him he might as well leave. So, he got up from his bed and walked towards the door to the living room. Surprisingly, Ventus was following him.

Maybe if he went out, he’ll follow him and he’ll just shut the door behind him. Yeah that’s a plan! A shitty one but who’s to judge. 

As he reached for the door knob, a strong grip suddenly grabbed him and pulled him back into the living room. Ventus dragged him back and threw him onto the couch. “Ah! Hey! What the hell was that for?!” Angrily he shouted and scold a glare onto his teacher. That face remained as blank as a maniquen, nonetheless staring down at him.

But he wasn’t silent, he tisked at tge young youth before him. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, language Vanitas, language.” He had enough of this guy and childishly threw a pillow at him. Dodged it, unfortunately for him.

He walked closer as in instinct Vanitas backed further against the soft surface. “Are you okay?” Ventus asked softly, giving him the look that he gave everyone at school. Irresistible, kindness and what only Van thought he saw, superiority. No! He wouldn’t have it! Not here! Not anywhere!

The emotions he’d kept so at bay were spilling out because of him. Because of Ven. It irritated him to the bone. They were both the same.

Ven and Seifer. They both take advantage at him when he’s weak! They both think they’re above him! Both of them are his problem. And none of them are gonna help him. 

“What the hell is your problem?!”

This comeback made Ven take a few steps back. Maybe Vanitas was still in shock. He could tell he still remembered what happened earlier. Either way, he still need to pursue this child, this teenager before other people get involved. Aqua didn’t know about him yet. He still hasn’t told her. Stirring in his head if he should have. But all she could have done was erase his memories. No, this time was a bit more complicated.

The beast, the nightmare didn’t attack Vanitas. Moreso was it even a nightmare? It had a different sigil. Whatever it was, Demyx brought it and it was looking for something until they were lead to school. To Vanitas.

“I’m worried about you, your wounds.” He pointed out. Maybe he should take a different approach. Just like any other witness he’d had to take care of. Swoon them. 

Instantly he checked his own body to see that there were some bandaged areas. “And aren’t ya gonna thank me? I patched you up and cleaned you.” Voices had definitely changed, it became deeper and Vanitas noticed this.

Somehow he couldn’t raise his voice against this man. He didn’t want to call him a teacher anymore. This was leading to something.

It looks like this kid was getting more insecure. ‘I can fix that’ Vanitas had sat up to finally face him. Maybe it was time to brake it to him and call it a night, for now.

“Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up and we’ll go to the principal’s office. Oh and btw, school’s closed due to repairs. You’re still going for awhile anyways-“

This snapped him, it was real, the Organisation!

“Eh?! Why am I involved?!” The raven confronted the blond. He finally found his voice

Who said it was easy being a teacher?  
No this kid wasn’t going to listen to him that easily.

Who made the rules?  
Listening to this guy isn’t one of them. He didn’t want to dive any further into this mess. His past mistakes has proven that very vividly to him  
I have nothing to do with this!  
“You’re the only witness-“ maybe if he explained the reason. This kid would just shut up and go with him.

“That just make it more logical for me to not be involved.”  
How did they end up like this? In a quarrel between the wits. Getting sucked into a conflict that just so happens to be an ultimate danger.  
His student scowled. A click up his tongue. ‘I don’t wanna deal with his BS’  
“I saw nothing-“  
“Stop lying to me Vanitas. We were both there!”  
“Then deal it yourself!”  
What else could they do?  
“I don’t want to get involved. Now leave me alone!”  
“I’m afraid as your teacher, I can’t do that.”  
He looked down, couldn’t take the serious look the blond was giving him. But he didn’t step down. “You can’t do anything to help me. Not even leaving me alone!” He raised his hand in assault to just slam the table but was grabbed to face his teacher.  
“We’ll get through this, Vanitas”  
“Damn teacher, nobody can get in the way of the organisation.”

That sent an alert to him. A red alert! Vanitas knew of the Organisation. And the way he said it with so much malice and terror, it was the true Organisation he was referring to. 

His plans of going back were completely held back. As quickly as he could, he let go of the wrist and shoved the boy back onto the couch. This time pinning him, he had nowhere to run.

“He-hey! What the hell- do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted as he tried to struggle under him. But it was no use. The other’s weight was greater than him and he was also surprisingly strong too. 

The urgency in the blonde’s voice snapped him up to stare straight into those striking blues. They were suddenly more aggressive now. It scared him and he didn’t like it.

Ventus was no ordinary agent of light. His ways of working didn’t always have to be perfect. All it had to be was successful and that’s what everyone wants. Process was never looked upon. Maybe that’s why their identities were safer not to be revealed. But that didn’t explain how Vanitas knew. His mind was growing impatient and he was afraid he might do something he might regret. If Vanitas didn’t give him a straight answer-

“How do you know of them, Vanitas?” He blew into his ear, earning a small shiver down the other’s neck. “Th-that’s none of your goddamn business you ba-bastard!” He gasped as a line pair of fine lips started grazing his neck. Causing him to kick and struggle more, though like that was working. 

“S-st-stop! Stop it! L-let go of me you hah!” Dizziness started to take over him. It felt like what Seifer was trying to do to him that morning. Mostly, it felt horrible. 

He didn’t though of Ven, all that was in his head now was Seifer. Trying to get under his skin or... deeper. Confusion, his eyes started to wonder the room. The nipping and the soft caressing only felt so forceful on his skin. Ven was pretty oblivious of what he was doing. Maybe it would work on other people but Vanitas wasn’t ‘other people’.

In the other’s head, maybe that was enough to get him to talk. Assuming, no, he knew that those marks from earlier weren’t from a fall. He’s too experienced to fall for that excuse. 

Maybe this kid had a lover? The thought kinda bothered him for some reason. Thinking that maybe the teasing should be enough, so he lifted himself up to see the ‘results’ of what’s he’s done.

Only to be shocked to see the other had tears flowing down his already flushed pale cheeks. Those golden orbs weren’t looking at him at all. More likely, they’re avoiding him as much as they can.

“Va-Vanitas?” Maybe he went too far. Maybe his emotions were the ones at fault here? It mentally shocked him to admit that maybe Demyx was right. Now look what he’s done. 

‘The worst possibility is that I’ll get arrested for molesting a kid, but he’s a witness.... and my student.’

A mental shot in the face threw his confidence off. What the hell was he doing?! To his student. No, worse! Sora and Roxas’s cousin! 

He needed to make this up to him fast! Reaching out, he tried to be as welcoming as possible, like everyone saw him as. Composed, calm like the wind and one that he’d never truly admit, irresistible.

But that backfired, Vanitas slapped his hand away. Shaking. The boy before him was shaking, hesitating and scared. Was he that bad? Tears were still flowing down his cheeks. Something was up, and he literally refused to see that he was the cause. But he knew, he triggered it.

The boy wouldn’t speak, so all Ven could do was reach out. Even all that protest and struggle, he manage to pull the quivering boy into a strong and tight embrace. Hearing whimpers as he whispered ‘I’m sorry’s to him.

Vanitas’ heartbeats were off the charts. As if it was too much for him. Does he suffer from anxiety attacks? Neither Sora nor Roxas has mentioned it. Whatever it was, he needed to calm this guy down. Before it got worse.

“Wh-what is wrong with you?” He heard a small muffle. Now he ended up gently pulling him onto his lap. Continuing to console and calm him down.

So if he reacted like this from his teasing and nipping, then were those marks really from a fall. Or did he just had a lover? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? 

Or was it sexual harassment?

The thought made him grip a bit too tighter. “Ve-Ven” he called him by his first name. Did... did this kid?

Ah shit! I called him by his first name. Now what do i do? I can’t move. My strength betrayed me the moment to wake up. Seifer is getting into my head and now my teacher’s gonna think I’m-

“Call me that again.” He said, in an exactly different tone he’s ever used. First time actually, for Vanitas at least. There was real enthusiasm in it too. It was kinda cute. But the focus right now was why the hell was all his senses betraying him.

“Ven?” Some reason, he thinks that the other is getting even more closer. Until he only passed his cheeks, pressing his mouth against them as he nipped his ear. “I like the sound of that.”

Ventus Ward, beloved by all who he meets. A disgust to Vanitas’ eyes unfortunately, for some better reasons. But right now, that disgust was gone. As if the smoke has cleared and now he could see clearly. Maybe he was turning into, ‘everyone else’.

Within seconds later, their lips were already connecting. A small gasp later and now it became an open mouth kiss. Still in the same position but Ven was trying to pull the other lower even if he’s already sitting on his lap. The pressure there only made it worse. Or yet, better. Making him more aggressive with the connection.

“Ah! Ven-hah, ve-“ he didn’t even get an opportunity to breathe. He thinks he’s already turning blue but the flushness in his face was repelling every means to stop. The other was hungry. But he was hungry for something he couldn’t give. 

Strangest thing though, this time, all he saw was Ven. No Seifer. Just pure enjoyable..... lust. Unexpectedly, he was kissing back. And he liked the taste of that, it was sweet, salty too. Reminded him of that ice cream he ate once. Though he couldn’t remember now.

‘That’s it, just calm down and enjoy the ride’ gladly, making them both feel at least the small sensation of pleasure. If anyone had any pleasing skills, Ven was a master at it. His reputation had another side to it other than your everyday favourite teacher. Though, his distracted thoughts were put to a halt when he felt a hand running fingers in his hair. ‘Good, Vanitas has already stopped panicking’. One to talk, slowly Ventus was becoming more addicted into the kiss.

‘Maybe it was time to go another level.’ Was he still doing this for the same sake? Slowly, he brought up his hand and placed it to cup Vanitas’ cheeks. Gently, he pressed to open up the other’s mouth.

‘What the hell was he trying to do?!’ He was losing control. But apparently, gaining control was out of the option box by now. A tongue. No. Ventus’ tongue didn’t even ask for entrance when it so sweetly pushed to open him up and explore. “Hah! Ve- hmm”. What was breathing? Oh yeah, Ven sucking on his tongue that was.

For fucks sakes, how long had they’ve been like this? His lips were getting swollen apparently. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop the other from eating him like this.

It felt so weird when he was doing it. That hot and warm muscle, moistly wetting every side of his mouth. Tongue flicking everywhere until he didn’t even know where anymore. There weren’t any teeth clashing. No, it was super clean and it felt good. Bastard trying to show the fact that he was a good kisser. That thought made his stomach churn. ‘This was normal to him.’ Now it felt a bit bitter. Like medicine, he didn’t like it but needed it.

Dizziness started to take over. They were just making out. Maybe Ventus was a drug. He’d pass out after overdosing.

Seeing to how his partner was slowly getting tried even when they were still going. A few more sucks and nips should do it. He knew how to make him feel good. Done this a thousand times, women, men, they were all the same. Though, he didn’t want to go too far with Vanitas. Unless he wanted too.

Whimpers started to slip from his mouth. Yup, his body’s fucking betraying him. That’s when he heard a click at the door. 

“Ve- oh... This is...”

‘Didn’t I lock it! Goddamnit!’ Even though the door was closed from behind, the person who entered stood still. Mostly in shocked and embarrassment. Arms crossed, Aqua stood there tapping her foot. “Ahem, am I interrupting something?” She said annoyingly. 

Ven scoffed, trying so hard not to glare at that personal mother figure of the light. Thankfully, she was understanding and knew how Ven rolled. But she also knew that Vanitas was his student and he had a lot of explaining to do.

“Isn’t that obvious, Aqua?” Funny how He finally stopped sucking on the other’s tongue. He tasted so sweet. But said student was already at the ultimate verge of embarrassment that he basically passed out when he saw Aqua. 

“See, now look what you’ve done.”  
“I initially blame you for this.”  
“I’m not the one devouring him.”  
“You know you would though.”

Her cheeks were probably puffed when she accepted that remark. “I’ll help you tuck him to bed.” “No I’ll do it, just wait here.”

Without any problems, he quickly put an arm under the other’s knees and carried him bridle style to his room. Next morning, he’ll still be there to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys can leave a comment. I enjoy reading them. Oh next will maybe be the MLACN AU.
> 
> Can u guess how I’m gonna do it?
> 
> Btw, go check out my other fics if u hvnt already


	3. Eyes on the prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and keep your eyes on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes... i know I’m late for the party. But.... yeah i got no excuse for this. Still I’m still alive. But I haven’t been too healthy too. And some of my grades have been dropping a bit. Not an excuse but give me a break. 
> 
> Don’t worry, i have the segments of every chapter content on list and even this chapter hasn’t been completely done. If u could tell it’s a bit shorter than the other chapters i write.
> 
> Warning?  
> All i can say is this super rare ship that i declare in this fanfic site to be the first Aced/Gula   
> If you’re wondering why, there was this fic on FanFiction.Net that i read so yeah. Read this if u want. (You’ll hv to anyways)
> 
> Sorry for the long note. Love u if you read it all the way

Come and fly away with me~

Come and fly away with me~

Come, come, come and fly away with me~

Come, come, come and fly away with me~

Fly away by Fatrats

“Can we change that?” he pointed at the radio station’s title on the small screen. He wasn’t a fan of these types of music. They were just too cheerful and sent so much hope. It wasn’t his taste. Ven was driving them to Aqua’s. He informed Vanitas that they needed to discuss ‘somethings’ and that he was needed. They were already a few miles from Vanitas’ place so there was no turning back. And if he had the option to categorise this as kidnapping, he actually agreed... After a few arguments with the man. “Sure, change it to whatever you want.” The smile he radiated was a devils’. It made his insides churn.

Flashback.

Before opening his eyes, he prayed so much that last night didn’t happen and it was all just a nightmare. And by nightmare, he meant everything that happened yesterday. Especially, that damned evening. And that damned teacher. Heck, maybe it was better to just not open his eyes at all. He didn’t have to go to school if he’d slept in.

“Do you always get up this late or are you just teasing me.” That sadistic as fuck voice. No it can’t be! Last night didn’t happen! They didn’t do anything and nobody walked in on them even if they were. Sadly to Vanitas’ realisation, he was completely conscious at the time. Maybe he’ll go away if he just turns around and refuse to get up. 

“That’s a dangerous move. If it were any other perverts you might be in serious trouble.” He felt a hand gently rubbing his shoulder blades. “If you know what I mean.” That voice breathed out next to his ears. Automatically, with his shoulder he tried to bash the other’s head away. Unfortunately, the guy had better reflexes and he ended up having his arms pinned above his head. “Let me go, damnit!” His face was getting closer. And his breath was drawing near. ‘Really?! I wake up to this freak!’ What could he do? The other was obviously stronger than him. He turned his face to look at the wall and not face the jerk. “You’re much cuter when you’re asleep.” He said and if Vanitas was at his fullest consciousness right now, he’d demand a fucking reason why the fucker said that. But since his current position was quite distasteful. He turned a small shade of pink, and murmured for the other to ‘shut the fuck up’. 

Surprisingly, the other lend lower to place a small peck on his lips. Which of course, sent the blood rising in his face. Ventus smirked as he saw the boy’s reaction. Yeah, he knew how to play the teasing game. “Don’t worry, Aqua went home already.” Again, his breathe was by his ear. “So She shouldn’t bother us anymore.” Sending a stream of shivers down the other’s spine.

What did he mean by that? They were both on his bed and alone. Just what the hell was his teacher thinking? He whimpered a little and for the life of him wish it went unnoticeable. What if this guy wanted to finish last night? He needed to stop this. “Ventus, get off of me.” 

At the sound of his name from the other, he complied. He didn’t really plan to do anything to the boy. Did the other think he would? ‘Cute’. Well, now that he was already off of him. The other managed to get up. “Were you scared?” He just looked away. Avoiding any eye contact. “Don’t worry, I won’t try anything...” the last part was as if a whisper, “yet”. 

Vanitas remained silent the entire minute. Until, he tried to get up and maybe get ready or school. “School’s off for today, for construction.” Yeah, anyone would buy that! He grunted as the memory at the real reason came into mind. “Alright-“ . “But I need you to follow me.” That caught him a bit. He didn’t try and bite his lip this time. If Ventus was gonna bring up the organisation.

“Is it about what you said last night?” He knew now that result an argument brought nothing. Van nodded. 

After a few, consolations, disagreements and all that. He finally gave in. ‘Man this guy was stubborn.’ “Fine, just let me get ready and I’ll be-“ “Oh, I’ll drive us there “ the man said cheerfully. Vanitas sighed. If this guy was going to barge into his personal life, it wouldn’t be so bad to get used to his bipolar personality switch. ‘Maybe Ven had a problem?’ Who knows? 

As he was about to reach his bathrobe, a soft hand reached his. “Mind if I get ready here too. I didn’t go home last night.” That smile would melt any other whore if he knew any. Can’t he just shower in peace without thinking about these things. Great now he’ll be thinking about them in the showers. He threw the other a bathrobe and paced his way towards the bathroom and again he was stopped by the same hand. “We’re kinda in a hurry and since you overslept-“ This guy was really asking for a beating. “We need to be quick so let’s just get in together.” Why the hell that it sounded do innocent when he said it. Of course the was red right now and the other remained composed. That wasn’t fair!

Just as he was about to object the other continued, “It’s not like I haven’t seen everything already.” How did he switch so fast to fucking sadistic motherfuc-. Oh that’s right, Vanitas now had to remind himself that he had been completely vulnerable and exposed to this man. Dumb jerk! “Just shut up!” 

And thus they showered together as Ven tries to remind Vanitas and himself that he wasn’t going to do anything. Beside, it was normal for guys to bathe together. They do it in Japan. Maybe that could be his excuse to not stare at the boy for too long.

‘This is the most awkward moment of my life!’  
‘I am definitely having mixed emotions with this kid’ 

Flashback end.

Ven suddenly pulled up infront of the school yard, just behind the gates. “I thought you said school was off?!” He urged, demanding an explanation. He didn’t get one though as Ven told him to stay inside and lock the doors. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.” No, he wasn’t worried! Why would he be. That damned teacher could just -. “Yeah” Why was he like this?!

The door slammed shut as Vanitas reached towards the driver’s seat to lock the car. He reminded himself to open the windows a bit too. (Attention to all of you who always get left inside a car!) He remembered there had been cases of insufficient oxygen in cars. Even when the engines were on, he took precaution steps. Just lowering the windows on his side a bit. Only half a finger long should be enough. Great, now with nothing to think of and zero company, what should he do now?!

Ventus entered the building, ready to face any questions that may be thrown at him. Though, there wasn’t much left from the damage that was caused the day before. Maybe a day or two, the school would reopen. And at the same time, he’d get scolded by his ‘fav’ students to why he’s been wrecking their school. ‘Hey! It wasn’t my fault Demyx decided to follow a nightmare!’ Yeah, that should be his excuse for now. He walked into the teachers’ lounge to disturb a heated moment between a blonde and brunette teacher. What were they doing here? “You guys arrived together or something.” Aced scoffed at the young councillor as he turned his head, trying not to look at the blonde next to him. “Shut up, you know that ain’t happening”. Ven had a mor clever remark for his older mentor. “Finally, got what you wanted, hmm” he hummed teasingly, earning an angry growl from the other blonde. “If you’re so used to it, than why do you expect any less from me?” He chuckled before he was viciously elbowed by smallest blonde. “Would you shut your trap!” 

He turned towards Ven, “You needed something?” He eyed him curiously, a light shade of yellow of a vicious predator met his baby blues. How in the world did Aced get in his pants? Bravo, my dear mentor! Ven casually walked towards him, acting completely unaffected by that intimidating gaze. Too casually, he slung an arm over the other blonde’s shoulders. Then he finally answered him. He didn’t see another opportunity better than this one to commence his plan for when school finally starts. Cupping the other’s ear, he told him what he wanted. 

“What?! Why do you wanna switch homerooms?”.

Intensely, grabbed onto the leopard’s shoulder blades. “Does it have something to do with this mess?” It was obvious that Gula didn’t read the message everyone got that school was cancelled. He’s not the type that obsesses too much on social media. That caused him to run into Aced, the guy who was in charge with the clean up crew. Yeah, the guys a hypocrite sometimes. Besides, Gula was Vanitas’ homeroom teacher and the teacher who always goes to. It bothered him a bit so why not just take it? He had more than a stupid crush reason. And Aced was there, he had backup and for all he knows, Aced might be itching a bit.

“No, no of course not. I just thought it would be fun to switch things up. Those guys won’t see it coming.”

“I don’t see why it’s necessary, however.”

Without warning, Aced snuck up behind Gula and held him around his waist. “Hey! What’s that for you-“ the man suddenly planted a peck of his lips onto the other’s hair. “Why are you so difficult sometimes? Can’t you just let Ventus?-“. “You have no right to call me difficult!” The other urged angrily.

‘I didn’t really meant for something like this to happen’ Ven thought but oh well it did anyways. “Fine!” The other blonde firmly said as he tried to release himself from the bear’s grip. “But don’t blame me if-“ without having the chance to finish that sentence, Ven was already gone.

‘Was that all he was here for?’ both men thought. Man was everything and everyone weird here. But now without Ventus’ presence, the motion got a bit more intense. “Let me go you, brute!” The other man cooed in his ear, plastering a mischievous grin on his face. “Well, aren’t you rougher without company~” his hold on the smaller blonde got tighter.

“I demand answers!” He was able to release himself from that brutal hold. Or was it embrace? He didn’t know nor did he care. There was one job he had and he vowed to complete it. The school wouldn’t just close off so suddenly. There was something the public was hidden from. But, maybe if he continues to investigate this, he might find the answers he needed himself. The larger brunette stood still, arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. A small grunt was heard.

‘Find the traitor’ that was written in the anonymous letter that was sent to him. If he didn’t, then everyone he knew would pay dearly. Gula wouldn’t have that. Aced was nevertheless acting very suspicious. How could he teach a class if he had bad intentions to hurt others. Gula didn’t want to believe that. Since apart of him trusted his long time friend very much. No matter how obnoxious his antics were.

Aced wondered about how much this guy knew with the look he was giving him. Maybe too much? He honestly didn’t think it was needed to have Gula get involved with all this crap. Not to mention how many people he knew that’s gotten hurt because of it. But if he didn’t knew, what would he do to him? ‘Maybe I should make him shut up?’ No matter how engrossed it was to do this to a friend... Well maybe it was time to go to a higher level.

He got closer, and closer and closer as every step he took made the blonde take steps back until he was up against a wall. Trapped perfectly. “I think you’ve said enough, Gula. Ven might get upset if you continue with that blabber mouth of yours”. Just as he was about to open his mouth again to remark the man’s statement. “What do you- hmpmmn-“ a pair of hungry lips devoured his own. And at that moment, he could feel, How trap he really was. “Hmpmm! Stop! Kmmnghm!” Flicking’s of his own tongue, it started to feel dizzy. Was this really Aced’s true nature? Why was he done this to him? What was he hiding? Was Ven still in the building? And thoughts wondered his head as he tried! Tried so hard to push this assault away. Only to welcome it with how sweet it felt. He needed help! Now!

Ven exited the building and thought of what Aced had planned for Gula if he’d ever try and get his nose into their mess. It was enough with the youngsters having themselves put into so much danger. It was better if they minimise these problems with the outside people. ‘At least I don’t have to write a note to him.’ His gaol was to get as close to Vanitas as possible and what better first step was to be his homeroom teacher? That way, he’d have more time with him. The thought brought a smile to his face. Why was he so obsessed with this kid? It didn’t matter, he’ll find eventually.

With that out of the list, he approached his own car and had a mischievous idea. He didn’t try and go up to the front, but from the back he peeked in to see Vanitas. With both his ears plugged with his earphones, completely oblivious to the man watching him. Van had always been honest to himself and if he was completely honest, he’d openly admit to how cute the boy looked from the sides. Enjoying the music that he probably embedded in his head. He almost looked too innocent when he was alone. Or at least when he thought he was alone. 

Weird that he never thought about this toward Sora. Yes, the other looked very similar. Heck! He was more charming for his own good. So open and the complete opposite to Vanitas who always had a mysterious demeanour. As if he’s just waiting for Ventus to open him up. No gay jokes intended, let’s put those to the side for now. Well, at least Ven could openly say that he was bi and would definitely tap that- 

Tap! Tap! And he thought he was stealthy. Vanitas had probably noticed him standing up at the back of his car. Good god he had stopped staring. He looked back down to see Vanitas gesturing him to get in. ‘Aww... he missed me~’ okay, maybe he was a bit delusional sometimes but he would never admit it.

Mounting back into his car as he sunk into its soft cushion. “Missed me?” He asked wiggling his brows. Vanitas only looked at him with as if he was some stranger flirting with him. Was this really everyone’s favourite teacher? Did everybody had bad taste or something? The thought of ‘everyone’ brought him to think of Rei and Namine. Oh no! Those two might wonder where he’s been. But when he looked down toward his phone. [0 messages] great! How depressing? It was either they were too busy or just didn’t care. Though, they were actually pretty caring in person. Now these thoughts left him with the thought of Seifer. Shit! The disgusting look he had was probably noticeable. Hopefully the blonde had his eyes on the road. Like he was suppose to but when the glanced to his side, he met with those blues again. Crap!

“has Are you Okay, Vanitas?” He said softly, he had a hold of the boy’s hand. It was soft and caring. It felt like when Namine held him without questioning why he needed consolation when he cried. That one time.

It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t tell them what he’s gouging through. Maybe it was? Did he trust them enough to tell those two such a thing? It confused him until Ven’s question earlier was thrown out the window. He didn’t answer him.

As it resulted in silence, Ven decided that it was enough. He needed answers and a complete plan. Not a half-assed one. ‘Eyes on the road Venny’ he reminded himself, still cautious about the boy’s well-being. It worried him and remind him of just yesterday when they had lunch in his office.

Back then, he remembered how uncomfortable Vanitas looked. Even how he ate seemed distasteful. Like he didn’t like the taste for some reason. It left a sour taste in his own mouth just thinking of the possibilities. Was it bulimia? Vanitas did seem too skinny for his age. He was paler too. It snapped in him with how much he had been unconsciously observing the boy. 

Dark locks with a pair of oddly golden eyes. Ghostly paled skin that’s softer than it looked. A skinny feature that made his hips wider than his stomach. Were those jeans that skinny? Man and those lips, so rosy when he sucked on them, hmm, soft. He wondered if his butt-

His thoughts were stopped immediately when he accidentally crossed a red light. There were some honking their horns but Ven just scoffed it off. They weren’t worth his time. “Lucky, there aren’t any police nearby.”

Yeah, hell. He. Was. Definitely. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know. I just peft it at that because it’s the middle of the night and i have to go to sleep b4 the wardens catch me. Yes, I’m in boarding school. So my time is given limited but who cares. I do what i want and I’m posting these fics.
> 
> Yeah, so shout out those who are still reading my notes. You’re awesome. Anyways I need to get any of your opinions if I should started a rp blog on tumblr. I’ll link my account if u want. We don’t necessarily have to rp. We could get to know one another. 
> 
> And on there, i can write small oneshots about anything. But that’s up to you. 
> 
> Should i make a section where if I’ll be posting any updates? Whatever, tell me what u think in the comment box!


End file.
